Marry Me A Little
by Athyna DaughterofPosiedon
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on lines from Marry Me A Little, from Company. Written like Being Alive.


**A/N I have always thought of Camteen when listening to Marry Me A Little, from Company, but it didn't become actual one-shots until last night. The one-shots/lines are unconnected.**

**As always, it's dedicated to SMOgirl 13.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show or song.**

Want me more than others, not exclusively.

I jump slightly as I feel my cell phone vibrate. I pull it out, and smile. Cameron. "Hello," I say. I was pleasantly confused. We weren't planning on getting together tonight.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe, you'd come over?"

"Yeah, sure," I tell her. I'd been planning on going to a bar, maybe picking up some random girl, but I'd much rather hook up with Cameron. "I'll be right over," I say, getting into my car.

You can be my best friend

I sit on the couch next to Cameron. I hand her a beer. She flips on the TV. She's been over enough to know how to work the television, DVD player, etc., as well as where I keep my DVDs. I smile at her, taking a sip of beer. We talk, laughing at our many stories: House's abuse of his various ducklings (past and present), and stories from college and med school.

"So then, he tells us to go bring him Cuddy's thong, and when we asked Foreman if he was serious, he just said 'It's how I got hired.'" We both break down laughing.

"You have got to be kidding! There's no way Foreman said that!" She exclaims.

"I swear, that's what he told us. And then, oh god, Amber actually gave Taub her own underwear, and when he gave them to House he didn't believe him. House totally caught them red-handed!"

"So wait, did anyone ever actually get them?"

"Yeah. Cole." I laugh at her shocked expression. "I know. And when he gave them to House, he made Amber prove that they weren't hers by pushing down the waist of her skirt, and he still didn't believe Cole, so he asked if they were mine!"

"Did you… you know?"

"No! God no! I've got more self-respect than that!" I tell her, slapping her playfully on the arm.

We'll go through a fight or two-No harm, no harm.

"You're just using me to get over Chase!" I shout. "Hell, you're probably not even over him! You're using me to get him back!"

"So what if I am? This isn't even a real relationship! Anyway, it's not like you're not just using **me** to self destruct!" she yells back. Finally, I can't take it anymore—we've been yelling like this for at least half an hour—so I lean forward and crash my lips into hers. Her arms immediately wrap around my neck, and I pull her down onto the couch.

We'll Look Not Too Deep

I wake up and realize the other side of the bed is cold. This isn't a new occurrence though, so I climb out of Cameron's bed, pull on a t-shirt, and walk out of the bedroom, expecting her to be in the kitchen. She always has a cup of coffee ready in the morning. Needless to say, I'm surprised when I see her on her knees, hair a mess, looking through the closet.

I don't ask when she stands up and walks over to the couch, a photo album clutched to her chest. I don't ask when she opens the album, revealing that it's full of pictures of a young man, and what I assume is a young Cameron. I don't ask when she starts sobbing. I just wrap my arms around her, and pull her close.

Passionate as Hell, But Always in Control

I walk through the clinic, on my way to sign off for the day, when someone pulls me into an empty room. I am about to cry out, when someone's lips crash against mine. Thirteen. I smile against her lips. "Miss me?" I ask. I've been sleeping in on-call rooms the past few days, because the ER has been hell, and House's team has had a patient, so Thirteen and I haven't seen each other in at least a week.

"Hell yes," she replies, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me too her, before smashing her lips against mine again. I slip my arms around her neck, and deepen the kiss. It isn't until she starts trying to pull my top over my head that I remember where we are. I pull away from her. At her pout, I almost laugh.

"Later," I whisper. I extract myself from her arms, and straighten my scrubs. Then I leave without looking back, because I know that if I do, I won't be able to leave.

All the Stings, the Ugly Things, We'll Leave Unsaid

I pause outside one of the labs. Amber has just died, and I want to go home, maybe curl up with Thirteen. That's why I stop. Thirteen is sitting on a stool at one of the tables. She is looking at a piece of paper that I assume is the results from a test of some sort. I can't think of whom they would be for, though. What with the madness of the past few days, House's team hasn't had a case—unless you count Amber.

"Thirteen?" I say hesitantly, stepping up to her. She whirls around, and stands up. She looks distressed, and upset. Before I get the chance to ask though, she steps forward, crashing her lips against mine. The kiss is hurried, and sloppy. Her hands scramble with the hem of my shirt.

If we were a normal couple, I would pull away, sit her down, and make her talk to me. But we aren't a normal couple. So instead, I wrap my arms around her, pull her close, and deepen the kiss.

**A/N I "wrote" the last one first, and quite frankly, like it the best. I hope you guys are grateful, because I have listened to that song like ten-fifteen times in the past three days, to keep the inspiration, and it is now stuck in my head.**


End file.
